Stains, ma triste histoire
by stickgirl512
Summary: Une vieille et triste histoire qui date depuis 6 ans lorsque j'étais déscolarisée, quand j'avais à peine 17 ans.


Une histoire qui date depuis 3 ans lors de ma déscolarisation, quand j'étais ado. Et 6 ans depuis que je suis dans la baraque, enfermée et piégée comme un rat. J'ai basé cette histoire avec des touches d'émotions ( comme la tristesse et la peur ), de la violence, la torture, la souffrance et l'horreur. Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs que j'ai connu dont j'ai lu leurs fics qui m'ont beaucoup inspirée depuis 2017 et qui m'ont beaucoup appréciée.

Stains était une gigantesque ville où là-bas, en réalité, était un paradis et une havre de paix. Elle s'étendait des centaines de kilomètres voire plusieurs qu'on puissait voir l'horizon, profiter de la vie, aller jouer dans les terrains de foot et de basket, se taper des trucs dans les magasins, restos, boutiques, métros et supermarchés sans rien dépenser, même découvrir de nouvelles choses à explorer. Il y avait des collèges, des lycées, une école primaire et un conservatoire où on partait faire ses études de formation musicale et de chorales sans rien obtenir en retour lorsqu'on les avait toute terminées. Il y avait des immeubles dans l'autre bout du vieux quartier, un en orange et l'autre en bleu. Il y avait un parc qui était d'ailleurs un vieux parc où les gamins s'amusèrent comme des fous et les gens qui sortaient et promenèrent leurs chiens tranquillou dehors.

La ville du clos Saint-Lazare était comme un autre univers, un monde vraiment ténébreux, inquiétant, terrifiant. Il n'y avait ni justice, ni le bien, ni mal et ni la paix dans cet endroit. Ils n'avaient jamais existé et pourtant, il n'y avait que des malheurs. C'était dégueulasse à regarder et à vomir tant qu'il y avait beaucoup mais beaucoup de malheurs sous nos yeux ! Dans cette ville, il y avait des délinquants, qui se croient malins et riches selon eux, avaient l'habitude de contrôler et manipuler la cité à leur guise. Ils étaient d'humeur à aller racketer n'importe qui comme ça leur plaisait, voler, tuer tout en se faisant passer pour les fameux criminels de cette foutue cité. Il n'y avait aucune loi dans cet endroit, aucune, elle n'avait même pas existé. La police de Stains était trop lâche et trop occupée plutôt à faire autre chose qu'à intervenir pour mettre un terme à tout ce trouble-fête qu'il y avait dans le clos. Elle s'était contentée de mettre et bâtir les murs qui encerclèrent la cité, afin pour la couper et l'isoler du reste. Tous les trafiquants se croyaient plus malins et tout permis, ni rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Pas même la police, ni les civils et encore moins la population de Stains qui était esclave de cette terreur et de tous ces malheurs. C'était un vrai cauchemar, un cauchemar sans aucune fin pour n'importe quelle personne qui était sous l'emprise et victime de ça. On se disait s'il y avait un espoir... Mais c'était raté. Il n'y avait aucun espoir, aucune issue, il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait y gagner s'il s'agissait d'un espoir qui nous souriait ? En face de nous ? Rien. Le clos Saint-Lazare était un monde où il y avait la destruction, une guerre sans fin, qui ne se terminait jamais et un monde de mensonges et de trahisons. Ce qu'il y avait devant les immeubles de cette cité démoniaque, il y avait des délinquants qui se tapait des clopes et qui fumaient devant les portes de l'immeuble, ils s'amusèrent à chicher avec leurs chichas, à baiser tout en restant cool à la fois être vainqueurs. D'après eux, il y avait des exécutions publiques. La plupart des victimes étaient des hommes torturés, tabaissés comme des animaux et pire, assassinés. Elles n'étaient pas coupables de tous ces malheurs, elles n'avaient rien fait lorsqu'elles étaient sur la grande rue déserte. Le clos Saint-Lazare était comme toujours, sans pitié, sans le moindre remord, sans aucune compassion, sans amour, rien. C'était toujours et tous les jours le chaos et l'enfer, là-bas.

Dans un coin de cette cité entourée de démons se trouvait un immense et incroyable bâtiment qui n'était autre que le seul et unique lycée que tout le monde pouvait subir n'importe quoi là-dedans. Il avait été baptisé le lycée Maurice Utrillo. Ce nom donnait froid dans le dos à n'importe quelle personne qui mettait un pied dans cet établissement. Ce lycée était la source de tous nos cauchemars, un CPE qui se croyait puissant et tout permis, des lycéens qui suivaient son exemple pour s'en prendre aux bonnes personnes qui étaient enfoncées dans la gueule du loup à chaque fois. Cet établissement-là... Il était mal entretenu, il y avait des plafonds dans les salles de cours où on pouvait voir des frissures apparaître et étaient presque en train de s'éffondrer, des ampoules qui clignottaient, des tables et des chaises presque détruites, sans oublier les murs défoncés lorsqu'on voyait des rats et des termites sortir de nulle part, les poignées des portes de toutes les salles se pendaient. Toutes les classes étaient de taille grande. Il y avait même le toit où aucun des étudiants ne venait là-bas pour y accéder, c'était vérouillée et personne ne pouvait l'ouvrir. La cantine était neuve mais en vrai, c'était un autre désastre où il y avait des projectiles qui partaient de gauche à droite, de la baston partout comme dans la cour du lycée et des poteries cassées comme les assiettes et les verres brisées au sol. Les toilettes du lycée garçon et fille étaient répugnantes, crasseuses et méga mal propres, un vrai bordel. Derrière cet établissement, il y avait un centre de loisirs, et dans ce centre, il y avait une salle de gymnase et d'une autre, une salle de sport avec les cages de foot. On se croyait vraiment dans un centre de divertissement à gogo où tous les étudiants en chaleur venaient tous les jours jouer au foot ou au basket tout en mettant leurs musiques avec le son trop fort sans baisser le volume et que les profs se plaignaient parce qu'ils en avaient marre d'entendre la musique beaucoup trop forte qui leur faisaient un grand mal de crâne. C'était comme dans les salles de classes, les profs étaient obligés de les exclure de la salle ou du lycée parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus d'eux. Les douches garçons et fille dans ce centre de loisirs, n'imaginez même pas, elles étaient super crasseuses, les pommeaux de douches étaient boueuses et l'eau de la douche était super froide qu'on pouvait se faire geler facilement, comme si on se croyait dans un iceberg. Les vestiaires garçon et fille étaient en bordel, les portes des casiers étaient défoncées lors d'une baston entre rivaux, rivales ou pire, ennemis et ennemies, les bancs ne tenaient plus parce qu'on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient frissurés et défaits du mur des vestiaires. Ce lycée Maurice Utrillo était une prison, qui prenait des innocents étudiants à l'état pure en otage et qui ne laissait personne sortir. C'était comme s'il avait autant de pouvoir pour les contrôler et voir les étudiants se battre et se tuer entre eux. Son seul but, c'était pour parvenir à ses fins et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était une horreur, cet établissement. Un établissement fantôme, un enfer et un chaos que personne ne pourra survivre à tout ça.

Moi, j'étais une ado de 17 ans. Ouais, c'est vrai ! J'étais une dingue, une petite folle selon ces connards de l'établissement qui ne savaient que j'étais comparable à une tigresse apprivoisée et je pleurais comme un vrai bébé. Je m'habillais de façon urbaine dans les saisons chaudes : printemps et été. Je m'habillais en hiver, parce que ouais, en noir, ça faisait comme l'Ange Noir avec les bottes noires assorties. Je m'étais pas maquillée, je voyais des lycéennes se taper du maquillage dans leur miroirs de poches façon tendance. Si je me serais vraiment maquillée, mes parents vont voir que je m'étais fait une beauté en cachette. Comme on pouvait vraiment le savoir, mon visage était couvert de boutons, je me voyais dans la glace tous les jours parce que j'en avais partout, c'était une horreur pour moi ! Donc, je me décidais de ne plus jamais avoir ces horreurs sur mon visage et devenir plus belle avec un nouveau visage de marbre et de glace. Mes yeux étaient marrons comme mes cheveux, ils étaient comme de la braise ou comme ceux d'un lynx qui pouvaient faire flipper tout l'établissement. Mes lèvres étaient irrésistibles, un peu rouge comme le sang. Mon corps était comme de la glace, comme une statue de glace parfaitement sculptée de façon émouvante et givrante. Je me levais tôt en voyant l'heure sur mon portable, je fus contente que je n'étais pas en retard pour l'école. J'allais me préparer, partir prendre mon petit déjeuner et tracer pour aller directement au lycée. Je courais pour attraper le bus et monter dedans. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder l'heure sur mon portable en le sortant, toute essouflée. J'étais en pleine joie et en pleine énergie de venir au lycée Utrillo pour commencer les cours. Le bus m'avait déposée vers le clos Saint-Lazare, cette putain de ville fantôme à laquelle je devais affronter, endurer et survivre de cet enfer sur Terre sans me faire défoncer par plusieurs brutes qui ne supportaient pas les petites pestes dans mon genre. Ce que j'avais vu en chemin, lorsque j'étais arrivée au clos, c'était des chats et d'une autre part, un chien bulldog dont son visage m'avait foutue la chair de poule. Je pouvais constaster que cet endroit était du genre un endroit fantôme où personne, une personne pure et innocente ne pourrait survivre, même dans la nuit. La nuit était juste une nuit couverte de dangers inconnus, il était évident pour moi que je savais comment m'y prendre parce que, ouais, je prenais beaucoup trop de risque toute seule. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour m'aider, ni pour régler des comptes. Je devais apprendre à survivre, me démerder et affronter les salauds seule. Quelqu'un m'aurait testée pour ça et il aurait reconnu que j'étais toujours bonne pour me lancer à la défense et aux autres épreuves sans que je sois blessée. J'arrivais au lycée, en courant, là, je me rendais dans la salle de classe où, à ce moment même, j'étais tombée sur une bande de requins qu'on m'avait confiée. Je m'étais interrogée si je devrais affronter ces gens dans ma classe ou les ignorer tout en me laissant faire frapper et tabasser comme une merde par eux ? Ce serait mieux pour moi de ne pas me laisser faire et frapper ceux qui osaient s'opposer à moi, me provoquer et m'insulter sans raison. Après tout, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire face à eux. Me défendre sans me faire amocher et ne plus jamais les croiser. Je m'installais en classe, je déposais mes affaires sur la table et je travaillais lorsque le professeur commençait le cours. Je compris quelque chose dans son regard, il n'avait aucun remord lorsque j'étais arrivée en classe. Comme une nouvelle élève qui était une gamine enragée, en pleine soif de vengeance. Je suivais son cours et après les cours, la pause récré arriva. Je trainais dehors admirer le beau temps dans le ciel. J'étais seule, en train de l'admirer et puis, j'étais retournée à l'intérieur pour m'installer dans les ordis du lycée pour jouer aux jeux de tirs. J'étais trop forte et imbattable, ça m'était arrivée de perdre tout l'temps jusqu'à ce que je m'étais surpassée. La sonnerie passait, j'étais partie retourner dans "ma classe" de brutes pour commencer les cours que le professeur avait démarré. Quand je travaillais, je sentais la présence d'un ou deux camarades de classe qui voulaient chercher des emmerdes dans mon dos. Quand un camarade avait voulu me lancer un projectile, j'allais péter un câble avec lui en rageant comme une folle et que j'avais voulu le défoncer devant toute la classe et le professeur avec. Depuis qu'il y avait cet incident, je m'étais retrouvée dans le bureau du principal sans savoir où j'avais été fait la poudre escampette. Le bureau du principal pour faire chier ce dernier. Dans son bureau, je me sentais mal d'être enfermée comme un animal à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on me laissait sortir. Dans ma classe de seconde, j'avais toujours affaire à des requins très féroces qui sentaient la chair fraîche à plein nez. Je me sentais très humiliée, je vivais dans la honte lorsque j'étais au bureau du principal. Le principal me voyait pleurer, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, rendant ma vision floue et abîmant mon visage. Selon lui, c'était comme il n'avait aucune peine pour les gens tristes. Il me parlait et moi, silencieuse et après un profond soupir, je lui répondais, je me défendais, ça n'avait rien servi. Après que j'étais sortie du bureau du principal, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours pour continuer et à ma grande surprise, tous les élèves de ma classe me regardaient bien froidement, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Merde, je ne pensais pas que ça se passait comme ça ! Après ça, ce fût le silence dans la salle, je continuais d'écrire mes cours sur mon cahier en même temps que je suivais les cours de l'après-midi sans que je fûs dérangée par ces requins derrière et devant moi. Après les cours de l'après-midi, je mis un pied en dehors du lycée. J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être le souffre-douleur de cette classe de seconde. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes études de seconde. Le lendemain, j'arrivais au lycée bien en avance pour rejoindre la salle de classe pour suivre et écrire les cours. Après les cours du matin et la récréation, je me dirigeais à la cantine pour ma pause déjeuner rapide. Il y avait cette connasse qui m'avait insultée devant tous les gens de la cantine, elle était dans ma classe de seconde et je n'acceptais pas qu'elle m'insulte avec ses acolytes, avec qui elle entretenait des relations entre amies. Exprès pour se foutre de moi, celle-là ! J'en pouvais plus de cette pétasse, donc voilà, elle m'avait provoquée, j'ai pris le couteau du plateau et j'ai failli le mettre dans sa tronche. Heureusement que je n'avais pas fait ça car après, tous les gens seront au courant de mon état. J'avais tracé pour débarrasser mon plateau et après avoir débarrassé mon plateau et tourné les talons, je sortis et je quittais la cantine avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Je vivais dans la honte, toute seule, après les emmerdes que j'ai eu avec la camarade de ma classe. Je marchais, la tête baissée, en me dirigeant dans les couloirs du lycée et j'arrivais dans la salle des ordis pour bosser un peu et jouer aux mêmes jeux de tir pour me défouler et me vider l'esprit. Ce fût les cours de l'après-midi, j'arrivais dans la classe et je devinais quoi ? Tous les camarades se moquèrent de moi, n'arrêtaient pas de m'humilier et me provoquer tout l'temps. Le professeur voyait ça. Etait-ce parce que j'avais failli planter un couteau dans le crâne du camarade de ma classe ? Où était-ce parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de moi ? Je ne voulais pas ça et d'ailleurs, j'avais de bonnes raisons pour sortir mes crocs de tigresse sur cette imbécile de camarade dans ma classe parce que là, elle m'avait bien emmerdée. Après les cours de l'après-midi, cette dernière était partie dans le bureau du CPE, et dire à ce proviseur que j'allais la buter. Il y avait d'autres personnes de ma classe qui sont venues dire que j'étais la pire salope de tout l'établissement et de toute l'humanité. Si j'aurais buté une personne vraiment, mon cerveau aurait transmis certains effets. C'était trop tard, j'aurais bientôt du sang sur les mains. Et c'était là que dés mon retour en classe, les ennuis pour moi avaient mal tournés. Je m'étais retrouvée dans la bagarre avec une autre fille de ma classe, qui voulait bien me casser la figure. Je n'allais pas rester plantée là sans rien faire face à ses insultes, à ses menaces et à ses provocations, j'allais lui balancer la table de la classe en pleine gueule parce qu'elle m'avait bien emmerdée ! Je criais, je pleurais sans raison par sa faute et aussi la faute de ses potes car ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à me provoquer et rire comme si de rien n'était selon eux. J'étais sortie de la salle de classe, et je voyais ma mère et les surveillants qui étaient là, en s'apercevant que je pleurais, que j'étais terrifiée. J'étais par terre, abattue comme un animal, en larmes devant les surveillants. Dans tout ça, j'avais eu les rapports de cet incident, bagarre avec les autres, comportement, tentative d'avoir planté un couteau de la cantine dans le crâne. Super ! Bravo, ma belle ! J'étais descendue avec ma mère, les surveillants et le CPE pour couronner le tout, je leur en voulais de toutes mes forces, je leur disais que tout était de leur faute. Depuis, j'étais sans stage, juste avec une déscolarisation sur mon dos.

C'était en mai que j'avais été déscolarisée, à cause de ces connards. Ce n'était pas juste que je me sentais coupable, je ne méritais pas d'être à la maison avec le poids sous la conscience. Il y avait 6 ans que je m'étais sentie tellement seule. Je n'avais personne avec qui compter dans cette famille, quelle conne j'ai été mais putain, quelle conne ! Depuis que j'avais des emmerdes au lycée, je m'étais réellement décidée de ne plus jamais entendre parler ni de psychologues, ni des salopards de l'établissement, ni de ma minable de famille avec qui je traîne. Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur mes fringues, j'avais pris conscience que j'ai commis beaucoup de fautes. Je pensais que bientôt, lorsque le moment viendra, je pourrais sortir et revenir pour continuer les études que j'avais perdu.

Le lycée Utrillo, n'était rien d'autre, qu'une prison, un chaos, un enfer, un établissement fantôme comme... Le clos Saint-Lazare qui est une ville fantôme entourée d'une bande d'assassins, de criminels, de mensonges et de trahisons. Gare à ceux qui seront bientôt tombés dans ses griffes sans s'en sortir vivant.

Fin de l'histoire.


End file.
